


Sweet Addiction

by luthor_jauregui



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Musicians, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthor_jauregui/pseuds/luthor_jauregui
Summary: 《 Te probé en mis labios y no puedo deshacerme de ti. Por eso maldigo tus besos y las horribles cosas que haces. Eres peor que la nicotina. - Panic! At The Disco 》Para Lauren, los besos de Camila se convirtieron en una adicción.Para Camila, los labios de la ojiverde fueron su perdición.Ambas tienen una relación de enemistad pero eso está apunto de cambiar por un simple beso.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Historia original publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad.  
> @CamrenConRush

> 《El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro - Nietzsche 》

* * *

**Lauren POV**

Me tomo por la cintura para comenzar a besarme, esta vez con lentitud sin ninguna prisa permitiendo que disfrutar el contacto de nuestros labios.

—Me encanta tu labial, es muy provocativo —dijo con la voz mucho más ronca sobre mis labios, está sonaba tan sexy

Ella sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero esta vez con mayor desenfreno, como respuesta la tome de las mejillas para llevar el beso a una mayor profundidad. Bajo sus manos hasta mi culo, lo apretó con mucha fuerza haciéndome gemir en el beso. Separamos nuestros labios, ella relamió los suyos.  
Quedamos frente a frente mirándonos por un par de segundos a los ojos, sus pupilas mostraban estar dilatadas debido a la excitación, fue ahí donde mi instinto se hizo presente, sin dudarlo me abalance a sus labios comenzando un baile desesperado y lleno de pasión, ella me presionó más a su cuerpo tomándome por la espalda mientras me perdía en su grandiosa espalda.

La guíe hasta la habitación sin dejar de besarnos obviamente con cautela para evitar algún tipo de accidente por chocar en algún lado. Nos detuvimos un momento para que logrará abrir la puerta y para ello tuve que dejar de besarla, pero eso no duró mucho ya que nuevamente habíamos unido nuestros labios jugando con una danza de nuestras lenguas. Comencé a bajar la cremallera de su vestido lentamente para después llevarla hasta el borde la cama para colocarla a la mitad de esta, subí a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y comencé a atacar su cuello mediante besos haciendo que soltara varios gemidos.

Me encantaba escuchar esos sonidos.

—Esta noche te haré disfrutar como no tienes idea —le dije completamente extasiada

Ella intentó bajar la cremallera, pero poco a poco sentí como me alejaba de aquella escena, todo se volvía oscuro y borroso hasta que escuché una voz que rompió todo el encanto.

—Despierta trasero blanco, es hora ir a clases

Esta era la voz de mi mejor amiga, Lucy.

Todo había sido un gran sueño. ¿Qué demonios había soñado? Al parecer el beber tanto no ayudo a mis fantasías con la chica de ojos azules que tanto dominaba mis pensamientos.

—Deja dormir —respondí tapando mi rostro con las sábanas

Ella como era de esperarse siguió en su tarea de despertarme la cual no es para nada fácil.

—Tienes que ir a clases, Jauregui —insistió

—¿Tienes café? —le pregunté aún muy adormilada

Odio que me despierten por las mañanas en especial un lunes después de haber ido a una fiesta.

—No, sabes que no compraste café la última vez que fuimos al supermercado —respondió mi amiga

—Entonces no café. No Lauren —digo a causa de mi subconsciente

Lucy soltó un quejido de frustración, al cual simplemente no le hice caso alguno, noto como deja mi habitación y me dispongo a volver a dormir.   
Tiempo después escuche mi alarma así que me levante lentamente, aunque siendo sincera no me quería despegar de la cama, pero debía hacer eso para ir a clases. Tome una ducha no tan larga para lograr ir a comprar un café y llegar a tiempo a mi segunda clase del día de hoy. Me cambié rápidamente como todos los días un conjunto en colores oscuros al igual que mi maquillaje, tome mis cosas antes de salir y subir a mi auto, conduzco un par de minutos hasta llegar a mi cafetería favorita: Joe's Cafetería, puede que no sea la mejor cafetería que existe en Miami, pero aquí el café es realmente bueno.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —hizo una pausa al levantar el rostro y darse cuenta de que era yo, su clienta favorita—. Ah, eres tú Lauren —dijo sin más

—Que pésimo servicio Joe, pensé que era tu clienta favorita, me esperaba por lo menos una alfombra roja —le comenté en tono de chiste que él lo pudo notar

—La tendrías si no la hubieras manchado de café la vez que Camila te hizo enojar —mencionó mi amigo, el escuchar el nombre de Camila me dio un mal humor, no me caía para nada bien esa chica—. ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema a lo cual simplemente asentí

Se dedicó un par de minutos a preparar, mientras tanto revisaba el montón de mensajes por parte de mi mejor amigo preguntando sobre mi ausencia en la primera clase.

—Caramel Macchiato, disfruta de él Lauren —dijo Joe entregando mi café mañanero

El tener un café en manos me tranquiliza un poco, cada mañana lo tomo y si no lo hago trato a todo mundo como una mierda... bueno, mucho más que de costumbre. Subo nuevamente al auto y conduzco hasta el instituto mientras escuchó a Lana Del Rey y disfruto de mi delicioso café.  
Estacione el auto afuera de la escuela, tomo mis cosas y bajo tomando camino hasta mi casillero, guarde algunas cosas y saque otras que necesitaba para mis clases del día de hoy.

Revise mi reloj y mire que ya se acercaba la hora de mi próxima la cual sería sexualidad. Cierro mi casillero y voy hasta el salón designado a esa clase.  
Antes de llegar al salón puedo observar a la pequeña y odiosa Camila Cabello, quien al parecer no ha tenido un buen día pues tenía una cara de pocos amigos que sin duda lo decía todo, además ella estaba llegaba tarde a clases y ella jamás lo hacía, esto se merecía molestarla un poco así que me acerque a ella.

—Miren quién está aquí —hablé con tono de burla—. Señorita perfecta llegando tarde de a clases —le dije impidiendo la entrada

—Por tu maldita culpa, Jauregui —me gritó

—¿Mi culpa? Si yo apenas voy llegando, linda —dije tratando de parecer molesta por su acusación

—Deja de hacerte la santa, Jauregui. Se perfectamente que fuiste tú quien dejó la bomba de pintura en mi casillero —habló indignada, intente aguantar la risa al escuchar su comentario

—Que feas acusaciones haces sin pruebas, pudo haber sido cualquiera

—¿Quién me odia tanto como para hacer eso? La respuesta se responde sola, la ególatra y aborto de chucky, Lauren Jauregui

Ella trataba de hacerme enojar, pero con esos insultos tan tontos jamás lo iba a lograr. Oh Cabello, tus palabras no me hieren ni un poco.

—¿Crees que esos insultos me afectan? —dije antes de reír

—Puede que no, o sea eres bruja malvada sin sentimientos, pero ¿Qué tal si metemos a tu linda guitarra? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me reí, ella no la podía tener estaba en el salón y el viernes ahí estaba... ¡Mierda! No estaba. Lo olvide.

—¡¿Cómo coño la tomaste?! Estaba en el salón de música —le grite—. Los únicos que tenemos acceso a es salón somos quienes tomamos la clase de música

La tomé por los hombros acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared con el fin de intimidarla.

—Internet te puede enseñar como abrir puertas —hablo tranquilamente con una sonrisa—. Sería una lástima que esa guitarra se vea arruinada

Me empujó con gran fuerza para soltarse de mi agarre y separar su cuerpo de la pared.

—No te atreverías, no tienes las agallas para hacerme enojar, Cabello —dije demasiado enojada, juro que si lo hace ella ya podría considerarse muerta

Tomó algo de su mochila, era una bolsa de plástico. Dentro había algo... ¡Eran las cuerdas de mi guitarra! Me la entregó antes de reírse con gran descaro.

—Solo son las cuerdas, pronto recibirás más partes

Al decirlo me guiño el ojo burlándose de mí.

—Ahora sí, Cabello. Has cavado tu propia tumba —le advertí

No espere más tiempo y tire todas mis cosas al piso, esta vez iba quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—No te tengo miedo —sentenció finalmente

Ella me acaba de retar, esto es la guerra. Acabas de decretar tu muerte, Camila Cabello. Para su suerte y mi desgracia, Alex, mi mejor amigo me había tomado a la fuerza alejándome de la tonta de Cabello.

—¡Suéltame, Alex! —le reclame

—Tranquila, Jauregui, un castigo más y terminarás suspendida... Nuevamente este semestre —me recordó el moreno

—No me importa, lo único que quiero es jugar un poco con su lindo rostro —le grite—. ¡Es mi guitarra favorita!

—No vale la pena, es algo material, te recuerdo el torneo estatal y la guerra de bandas, si te suspenden puedes decirles adiós a ambos eventos

Él tenía razón. No debía ponerme así por Cabello, pero después me las terminará pagando. Al relajarme un poco ambos entramos a nuestras respectivas clases, ambos tarde como es costumbre.

—Jauregui, llega tarde nuevamente —dijo el profesor al verme entrar

Como cada profesor, siempre recalcando lo obvio.

—Así soporto por menos tiempo su horrible rostro, profesor

—Vaya sorpresa con sus comentarios

—Una sorpresa es que usted no esté detrás de la profesora Lovato, oh, cierto, la profesora prefiere salir con una chica antes que usted

Los típicos "Uuh" no se hicieron esperar entre mis compañeros.

—Será mejor que se siente Jauregui ¿o prefiere ir con el director? —dijo mi profesor completamente helado

—¿Sabe? Prefiero ir con el director que estar en su clase, pero si lo hago no habrá nadie que lo moleste a usted así que prefiero quedarme — dije finalmente, no quería discutir más, de por si estaba enojada

Me dirijo hasta el único asiento que queda libre.

—Como en los últimos años se han presentado una tasa más alta de embarazos en esta edad, por lo tanto, el director me pido que sea el encargado de un proyecto con ustedes —se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una cesta... Eran condones—. Tomen cuantos necesiten

—Profesor debería excluir a Lauren de esto, ella no los va a necesitar —abrió la maldita boca Austin Mahone, un chico que siempre intentaba desafiarme

Algunas comenzaron a reír, solo aquellos con los que tenía mayor contacto Austin en cambio, el resto permaneció en silencio, me tenían miedo y no los culpo de tenerlo.

—La única diferencia es que yo si las hago gritar de placer, no como tú —le respondí

—Basta. Silencio Mahone, Jauregui —nos regañó el profesor—. Bien, el proyecto es simple, en parejas deberán cuidar a este pequeño e indefenso saco de harina, tendrán que cuidarlo como si fuera un bebé, atenderlo y llevarlo a todas partes —hizo una pausa— Si rompen su saco reprueban automáticamente y para quienes lo tenga completamente a salvo el día de calificar, quedarán exentados en este periodo —tomo la lista de asistencia—. Comenzaré a asignar las parejas y antes de que vayan a reclamar no hay ningún cambio de pareja

Ningún alumno hizo un comentario, todos asintieron. Por lo tanto, el profesor comenzó a asignar las parejas, mencionó una por una hasta que finalmente dijo mi nombre.

—Cabello con Jauregui —exclamó nuestro profesor

¿Qué te hice universo para que me trates de esta manera? Si yo soy un pan de Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Maldito profesor.  
Término de asignar las parejas, debíamos comenzar a preparar el proyecto ya que la próxima clase o sea mañana nos haría la entrega del saco.  
Cabello se acercó a mí asiento.

—No quiero trabajar contigo —hablo Camila

—Y qué crees ¿Qué yo quiero? Obviamente no, eres insoportable —le respondí

—Entonces hagamos cambiar de parecer al profesor

Hasta que al fin tiene una buena idea. Ambas nos levantamos dispuestas a hacer cambiar de opinión al profesor, no puedo trabajar con Cabello, si lo hago la terminaré matando y no quiero ir a la cárcel, aún no.

—Profesor, no estoy cómoda con mi pareja, sé que dijo que no habría cambios, pero por favor puedo trabajar con cualquiera menos con Jauregui, sabe perfectamente que no podemos trabajar juntas ¿Que no recuerda la última vez? —argumento la morena

—Dije que no habría cambios, Señorita Cabello, si usted y su compañera no puede trabajar muy su problema

¡Maldito! Esto lo hacía por venganza, que mejor que emparejar con Cabello, ningún profesor antes había lo había hecho, ya lo habían intentado ¿El resultado? Hicimos explotar el laboratorio de química.  
Regresamos a nuestro asiento, Cabello no estaba nada contenta con las palabras del profesor.

—Te odio Jauregui, por tu maldita culpa somos equipo en el trabajo, todo porque al profesor Miller no lo agradas para nada —me dijo con molestia

—Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas, tú lo sabes muy bien Cabello —le dije sin prestarle atención alguna— Así que cierra la boca que no puedo dormir

Intenté dormir un poco, pero la campana sonó anunciando así el descanso para almorzar, todos dentro del aula salieron rápidamente para llegar a la cafetería cuanto antes y alcanzar la especialidad del día.   
Por suerte, el día de hoy si alcance una comida decente, camine hasta la mesa de siempre donde me sentaba junto a mi grupo de amigos.

—Lauren —me saludo Alycia, ella pasó por la mesa en la que me encontraba para llegar a su asiento con sus nuevos amigos—. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar con las clases de guitarra? —me pregunto la hermosa chica de ojos azules

—Emmm... Hoy tengo entrenamiento, pero no ensayo, si gustas después del entrenamiento en la sala de ensayo de la banda, te mando la dirección en un mensaje —le dije con un tono de ¿coqueteo?

—De acuerdo, te veo más tarde —respondió con un guiño de ojo

Mis amigos me miraban con bastante asombro, o sea como si no supieran que de vez en cuando doy una que otra clase.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy tan linda que no pueden dejar de verme? —les pregunte sacándolos del trance en el que se encontraban

—Alycia Lawrence acaba de pedirte una cita... Todos los chicos del grado han intentado invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre se niega en cambio a ti: Te pide una cita...

—El encanto Jauregui mis queridos amigos, además, no es una cita, solo le daré clases de guitarra —les dije volviendo a comer de mi almuerzo

"Aunque quisiera que fuera" pensé.

El resto del día trate de mantener la calma y no enojarme, esto me resultó completamente imposible especialmente si compartes ciertas clases con Camila Cabello y sus amigas.   
La hora de salida había llegado, aunque yo debía quedarme al entrenamiento de softball así que me dirigí a los vestuarios para cambiarme con la ropa adecuada para el deporte.  
El horario para entrenar había terminado, sin duda fue agotador, pero debíamos entrenar y dar lo mejor pues pronto serían la competencia estatal y debíamos ganar nuevamente como en los años anteriores. Me duche rápidamente antes de ir a la bodega donde regularmente ensayo con la banda. Me dirigí a mi auto, pero algo había mal con él, tenía un aspecto diferente así que le presté atención... Alguien había pinchado los neumáticos. Un impulso de rabia comenzó a recorrer mis venas, yo sabía perfectamente que esto lo había hecho Cabello, ella siempre estaba jugando sucio ¿Que no le basta tener mi guitarra secuestrada?

—Que llegues pronto a casa, Lauren —era ella, ya había salido del entrenamiento

—Esta me la pagas, Cabello —la amenace

Me levanté y la terminé acorralando contra el auto, estábamos demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello.

—Ya quiero verlo, Jauregui

Ella quería jugar y yo estaba dispuesta a darle pelea en este juego.


End file.
